Beyond Acceptance
by Tortoro15
Summary: Ben, Gwen and Kevin are invited to Revonnah, one of the most private planets in the universe. Hauled in to inspect a strange crime going around the village, they meet Rook Blonko, the first Revonnahgander Plumber in history. And to Ben's fortune, he meets an unexpected Prince Charming along the way. Major Brooken(BenxRook). Complete, drabbles soon added.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Ben, Gwen and Kevin are invited to Revonnah, one of the most privatest planets in the universe. Hauled in to inspect a strange crime going around the village, they meet Rook Blonko, the first Revonnahgander Plumber in history. And to Ben's fortune, he meets an unexpected Prince Charming along the way. Major Brooken(BenxRook).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Once again, Ben groaned for the hundredth time. "Are we there yet?" He tossed his head back in the seat, his arms crossed with impatience.

Gwen gave a glare in her cousin's direction and huffed, "Ben, I already told you no. It takes a while to get there."

"How long!?" He whined, glancing at her.

Ignoring his question, she straightened back and narrowed her eyes, seeing a small blue orb in the distance. Her eyes lit up and she pointed towards it, "There Kevin! That's where the Plumber signal was from."

"On it," He smiled, thrusting the controls towards the planet. Ben got up from his seat to see the commotion and grinned once the planet was in full view. He nearly jumped in excitement once they were close enough to the planet's atmosphere.

"Cool, that's Revonnah?"

Gwen nodded and glanced down at her tablet. "Yep. Pretty cool isn't. I've never had the chance to fully inspect a planet like this. I found on the extranet, they're quiet folks harvesting crops every year since the beginning of their civilization. They haven't gotten into any seriously dangerous wars and they're one of the most peaceful worlds we have in the Milky Way galaxy. Amber Ogia, I think the crop that they mostly harvest is called. It's food, fuel for machinery, and used to make homes."

Kevin yawned in boredom as he continued focusing on the controls.

"Woah," Ben rolled his eyes sarcastically but then lit up. "You think they know about me?"

"Is that all you care about? Your fame?" He muttered, gripping the wheel as they entered the atmosphere.

"..No.. kinda," He admitted and stuck out his tongue, "Jealous?"

"Not at all."

Kevin soon landed the large ship on an empty field, close to where the signal had come from. He grinned and spun towards the other occupants, "Welcome to Revonnah and thanks for riding AirKev." This earned a hard punch from Gwen.

She glanced at her badge, "Let's go find the person who sent the signal. Since there's only one person stationed here, it'll be easy to find them."

"One person? Why did he pick to stay here then?" Ben asked with confusion. Who would want to protect an boring old planet anyway? There was no action here!

Gwen sighed, "Did you not pay attention to anything during Plumber Academy? Plumbers always start off where they were born, just for the feel of it. Since we were born on earth, we were technically stationed on earth. The Plumber here must of been born on Revonnah. He must of graduated recently."

"Yeah, so we'd better hurry and see what it wants. I don't like leaving my car on earth for too long unattended," Kevin said, already opening the hatch out of the ship. The fresh oxygen hit them, which was completely refreshing since they had been breathing in recycled air the entire trip.

Ben smiled as soon as they touched the grass fields. "Woah, this is pretty cool. I've never actually felt the feeling of actually enjoying another planet. We usually just rush into battle and quickly leave."

"Yeah," Kevin agreed and turned to his girlfriend, "So where's the signal from?"

"I must guess that you are the people I have asked to join us in this crucial mystery." A new voice spoke behind them. They twirled around to see a tall figure, with periwinkle fur and features resembling a cat. He gave a grateful looking smile at them, even though his eyes were troublesome. "My name is Rook Blonko, the Plumber that has asked for your assistance. I hope your ride was a safe one."

Gwen smiled, "You're Rook? Hi, I'm Gwen Tennyson, this is my boyfriend Kevin Levin and my cousin Ben Tennyson. We're happy to help with anything you're having trouble with."

"That is Ben Tennyson? The legend I have heard about since I was a child?" He said intrigued and bowed. "It is an honor to be in front of the savior of the universe."

Ben grinned and elbowed Kevin, "Ya hear that? 'Savior of the Universe'." He took that chance to approach the Revonnahgander and cross his arms, "Good to know that some people recognize me. So what's the trouble?"

Rook sighed, "If you would come with me to my family's home. I feel like I can better explain there than out here in the fields."

"Just lemme lock the ship," Kevin announced.

"You could have landed the ship on one of our many pads. We have dozens around our village," He included, chuckling.

The older teen flushed with embarrassment, "Sorry, I didn't see.. anything.." He rushed back to the ship, leaving the two along with the new Plumber.

Ben whistled, "So what do you do here for fun?"

The Revonnahgander shrugged, "Not much. What we focus on is harvesting Amber Ogia; my planet's most essential item for living. This is a daily thing for my planet. In our free time, we partake in some activities which are one of my planet's oldest traditions."

Kevin returned a moment later, panting out of breath. Rook took this time to take the trio to his family's home, which wasn't as far as they had expected. Other Revonnahganders in the neighborhood smiled and waved at their presence, many nearly fainting at the sight of Ben. Six individuals stood out as their tour guide stopped in front of them.

"This is my family. My father, Rook Da. My mother, Rook Bralla. My female siblings, Rook Shar, Rook Shim, and Rook Shi. And the youngest, Young One," He introduced, pointing to each one as he called out their names. They all nodded in return except Rook Da, who just looked continued to tend to the fruit.

"What's up with your Dad?" Kevin mumbled, giving a small glance in his direction.

Rook sighed, "My father can be a difficult person. He doesn't appreciate off-worlders inviting themselves onto my planet. Though I had to convince him, since the problem I am dealing with is getting out of my control."

"What is the problem anyway? You still haven't told us anything about it," Gwen asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, I am aware. Let us go inside. We can talk in there," Rook said, guiding them into his home. The house was average size inside, which was pretty roomy to their surprise. He guided them to the rectangular table in the center of the house and pointed for them to take a seat. Once they were settled, he sighed, "I have been recently engaged in an investigation on my planet with the disappearance of the crops."

"Just crops? Can't you grow more of that?" Kevin interrupted, earning an elbow in the rib.

He nodded sadly, "Yes we can but it is not as concerning as the amount they are taking. We have lost half of our amount of Amber Ogia, which is very dangerous to my planet, it's resources to ourselves and other nearby planets. We depend on this sole crop to feed us, clothe us, and shelter us. If the crops are disappearing at an astonishing rate, then it's my job to stop it."

"Then why'd you call us? You couldn't solve this on your own?" Ben asked.

"I was getting to that, Mr. Tennyson. I have been trying for weeks to find the sole individual who as been stealing them but I have never gotten a good chance too. Someone has attacked me and unfortunately, I have lost every single time. That's why I resorted to all of you. This crop is very important."

"So where do we start?" Gwen asked.

Kevin gave her a glance, "And tell me why we're helping him? It's just a crop, right?"

The teen rounded on him and glared at him, "Amber Ogia is one of the most important crops in the entire universe. It's disappearance and destruction can destroy other planets without resources. You know helps fix your car? Those universe repairs you have to send them too. And you know what powers those vehicles that take them there? Amber Ogia."

The elder frowned and slammed his fist on the table, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get that crop back and find that criminal!"

Ben shook his head with embarrassment, "You need help Kev."

* * *

><p>They spend the rest of the afternoon blindly chatting, agreeing on checking it out tomorrow morning after breakfast. Dinner with the Rooks' was surprisingly talkative, Gwen asking questions about the planet itself which Rook was happy to answer and Kevin and Ben talking with Rook's siblings. The youngest, Young One, had his eyes sparkling with excitement all night, just unable to believe that his hero was actually at his dinner table.<p>

When it came time for them to hit the hay, Rook and guided Gwen to his sisters' room and Kevin and Ben towards his and Young One's own. Kevin had disagreed with the arrangement, saying he wanted to be with his girlfriend. Rook had reluctantly allowed him to join, leaving Ben with Rook and Young One.

The teen rubbed his eye and climbed onto the bottom bunk, slipping out of his jacket with ease and placing it on top of his pillow. Young One stared from the top bunk in wonder and grinned. "Do you ever have spare time to do what you want? Are you constantly interrupted by evil aliens threatening to destroy the planet? Have you ever-"

"Young One," Rook interrupted, throwing the blanket on top of him. "Leave Mr. Tennyson alone. I am sure he will answer your questions tomorrow."

"But Blonko!"

Ben chuckled, "Listen to your brother. I'll answer them tomorrow for sure. Just go to sleep."

The unnamed Revonnahgander sighed in defeat and returned back into his bed. Ben laid back in his pillow and turned towards the wall, within seconds falling asleep.

Rook glanced over at his idol and frowned. He couldn't believe they actually had come.. he had thought they would have ignored his plead for help to help around earth. But here they were: Troublemaker Kevin, who was infamous for all his dastardly deeds against Ben and his cousin. Gwen, who was a very skilled sorceress, along with powers of an Anodite. And well known hero Ben Ten. Who beat Vilgax when he was only 10; Who made peace with the Highbreed without violence; who defeated Agregor and a crazed up Kevin. This was pretty impressive since Ben was only 16 now.

But here he was, sleeping in his cot.

He smiled to himself and turned away from the hero, closing his eyes into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>The next morning he awoke to find that his brother and his hero gone. His first thought was that he had been dreaming about ever seeing Ben before but a bright green jacket on the bed told him otherwise. He jumped to his feet and rushed to the bathroom, getting himself ready for the day.<p>

In 10 minutes, he was dressed and heading towards the kitchen. On the way, he saw the trio of heroes laughing away at his family, who were telling funny old tales about his family.

"So you messed with the Muriods it happened to poop on you? Too funny," Ben laughed, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Yes, and I had received a grounding from my parents and a stern talk from Rook, on how that was completely wrong. And I managed to destroy a large amount of Amber Ogia as well," Young One finished proudly. The young Revonnahgander managed to spot his brother in the hallway and sank down sheepishly, "Hello Rook Blonko."

Rook gave a playful glare in his direction, "What did I say to you about telling others about that?"

He shrugged, "I have forgotten?"

"Relax Rook. He was just kidding around," Ben grinned. "So how about we go explore those weird disappearances? I'm ready to go heroing right about now."

Gwen have a glare in his direction, warning him not to start bragging about his so called hero life. It could get annoying most of the time and now wasn't a good time for bragging. They had to go solve a planetary mystery.

"Yes. We can depart now. The sights are pretty far, and since we are walking there we will reach around noon," Rook nodded and headed out the door.

Ben smirked, "Why walk when we can-"

"Don't you dare Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. You promised you wouldn't do anything stupid while we're here. Revonnah really needs help from you, even though I can tell some of them are starting to hate us. They don't like other species arriving on their planet, even if it was for small things. They're a very protective species, since they are part feline. Just don't go messing anything up, got it?" Gwen warned, giving him the world famous serious glare that looked as familiar to his mom.

He swallowed hard and nodded, knowing this wasn't a particular battle he was going to win.

When they reached outside, Rook was already down the mountain, waving them down. Gwen and Kevin started to jump down slowly and Ben groaned, not feeling the energy to climb down like his friends. But knowing his cousin was completely serious about him not screwing up, he exhaled and followed after them.

He had surprisingly managed not to fall and make a fool of himself until he barely touched the ground and tripped over his two feet. His mouth filled with dirt as he coughed hard, wiping his mouth. His cheeks brightened in embarrassment and he rubbed his neck, "Mountains are so stupid."

Rook grinned with excitement. "If you think that is bad, imagine the other trails we have to get through, to see the incidents I had said."

Ben just groaned in response.

The trip consisted of long more difficult trails, which Ben was dreadful to have. The way Rook jumped from level to level with complete ease astonished him and he had nearly tried to jump as well, until he had second thoughts about plummeting to his death.

Gwen and kept a very close eye on him, not sparing him a second of alone time since she was behind him. He had tried very hard not to try anything stupid, since that was a very common thing with him. But the sun was so high out, it was starting to beat into their chests. Ben had to take of his jacket and swing it on his back, trying to at least stop the sun from cooking him. He groaned, "Are we there yet?"

A small bolt of energy slammed into his back, not enough to push him down and leave bruises but enough to get the message. He gave a look towards Gwen and kept on marching after Rook.

"We are here."

Ben had almost nearly cried relief at those words. They stopped at the cliff and looked at where Rook was pointing at. There were small stones turned into pebbles, which scattered all around the ground. It didn't look right, since all they saw were large rocks with the fruit buried inside. He began to skid down the cliff, for a more closer look. Gwen didn't hesitate to follow after, Kevin allowing him to follow Gwen and then Ben reluctantly doing so.

When they reached the bottom, Rook held out a hand. "Do not go any further. I-"

"Why?" Ben asked.

A rumbling of the ground answered his question, causing everyone to loose their footing with the soil. They were shaken violently as the ground began to open up and separated Gwen, Kevin, Rook and Ben from each other, everyone too far than they liked.

Gwen screamed as she realized her ground was beginning to crumble into the dirt, "Ben get Rook. I'll get Kevin!"

Ben nodded as he slammed down on the omnitrix, turning into Big Chill and flying towards the last place he had seen Rook. To his surprise, the Revonnahgander was nowhere to be found. He had nearly turned around to search until he heard a cry for help and immediately reacted.

He bent down to see Rook, who was clutching at the sides of the cliff with one hand. He looked scared out of his skin and Ben swore he could see his fingers slipping.

"Hold on!" He yelled, flying towards Rook who was beginning to let go. By the time he had reached, he had let go and was now plummeting to his death. Ben's eyes narrowed in concentration as he flew full speed towards Rook, who was extending his arm to grab onto him. But Ben managed to grab on tightly, sensing that he was too close to the ground.

The sound of crumbling rocks above, jerked Ben out of his stupor until he realized he couldn't tell where 'up' was. The rocks, that were coming right at them, covered what was left of the sun and left them into the black, only being able to tell one thing from the darkness: the sound and images of large boulders headed right at them.

* * *

><p><strong>I've finished this entire story, which took nearly a month, and will be posting it when I get free days. Support is greatly appreciated!<strong>

**~Tortoro15**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

By the time Ben had gotten into his senses, he managed to phase himself and Rook through it and back to the surface. He flew them towards a safe ground and changed back to human, trying to control his racing heartbeat.

"Thank you Mr. Tennyson," Rook smiled graciously, getting to his feet.

Once he had regained himself, Ben's head glanced up and he exhaustively smiled. "Thanks, and call me Ben, dude."

"Alright.. Bendude," He chuckled, and stared at the debris that was once a plentiful crop field, "This was impossible however."

Not bothering to correct him, he looked over the cliff as well at the large scary holes they had previously fallen into to, "Yeah, nice earthquakes. What a coincidence, right?"

"No," Rook shook his head, "Earthquakes are impossible on my planet. In no history of mine have there been earthquakes. That is how we are able to harvest Amber Ogia."

"So no earthquakes?" Ben touched his chin, "Do you think it has to do with the person stealing the Amber Ogia?"

"I do not have a clue."

He frowned, "We've gotta go find Gwen and Kevin. Then we can find out more about this."

"If we are able too," Rook agreed.

Ben glanced at his watch and activated it, dialing in Jetray and slamming down on the omnitrix. In seconds he was the ray-like alien and glanced over at Rook, "Are you coming with me?" He only nodded and grabbed his side, lifting them into the sky.

The earthquake hadn't just affected a small area of the valley; it had touched at least a mile in area. The previous beautiful scenery was streaked with ugly black marks, which looked like someone had actually painted the floors of Revonnah.

He wasn't even sure how long he was flying until he heard the countdown of the omnitrix, warning about his transformation back to human. He quickly headed towards land and wasn't surprised when green flashed, crashing Rook and him towards earth a couple feet away. Ben tumbled a couple of feet away from Rook glanced at the watch. "Great, we're stuck."

"Stuck?" Rook asked, lending a hand to help Ben up.

The teen took it and nodded, "The omnitrix can time out at anytime and leave me unable to transform to charge up. Though I don't understand why it needs to charge up since the time I had master control, it didn't need to charge once."

"Maybe it is just a precaution of some sort." He shrugged.

"Well anyway, we're stuck until it recharges." Ben finished.

Rook glanced at the sun, "We better head home. I trust that your friends will somehow find their way back as well."

The omnitrix weilder nodded, "Fine. Lead the way."

* * *

><p>They were continuing on their journey towards Rook's home when Ben stopped. "Do you hear something?"<p>

"What is it? I do not-"

A large ugly rodent jumped out and sprinted towards Ben, which Rook interfered with and easily punched away. More muriods appeared, honestly looking for a fight. They began to surround the two and attack, which Rook was an expert at. Ben on the other hand, was trying awfully hard not to get scratched by the muriods' claws. He managed to miss a couple until he was tripped and fell onto his back, his eyes wide with fear.

"Rook!"

The Revonnahgander glanced over at his guest, nearly surprised at how Ben was supporting himself. It looked like a pathetic fight, since there were around 6 muriods around him and him against the floor taking the hits.

He shoved back a muriod and sprinted towards Ben, who was screaming in pain. He kicked and punched away the rodents, until he saw Ben. He had large deep scratches around his face and arms and rips and tears in his clothes. He looked pretty awful.

"Behind you!"

A large muriod tackled Rook and growled and hissed furiously at him, obviously angered. While he was dealing with the large one, Ben was being attacked by more small muriods. He wasn't sure what made him snap but just the sight of Rook getting pummeled and he turned red. His eyes narrowed as he spun and kicked them away, running towards Rook, who wasn't looking too good.

Ben kicked the large one in the face, removing it from his friend's garments. He sprinted towards it and began to attack it, with several punches, kicks and flips. Rook managed to get to his feet and watched as Ben defeat the large muriod.

Exhaling in relief, Ben glanced over at Rook and smiled at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you."

"No thanks to you," He grinned.

"Brallada," He gingerly touched Ben's deep cut. The teen failed to contain a hiss of pain as he flinched away from his touch.

"I'm fine," Ben muttered, getting up and looking at their location. "Where are we?"

"I am not sure." Rook said, glancing over at worry at him, "I think we should head towards the sun. There should be a place where we can get assist from."

"Are you sure?"

"65% sure."

* * *

><p>By the time Rook and Ben managed to reach a village, the sun was beginning to set. The warm colors of the sun reminded of the same sun on his planet, remembering his family back home. He wondered how his family was doing back on earth. Were they worried about his well being on a different planet? Probably, since he occasionally went on missions that required him to leave. But he usually never had to stay on a planet before.<p>

Rook exited out of a small store and pointed away from the sunset, "We have been heading the wrong direction. I have requested a room for us to stay for the time being. We will leave tomorrow morning back to my village."

"Alright." The teen agreed and followed after Rook, who led them to a small complex, which looked familiar to motels on his planet. The Revonnahgander unlocked the door and allowed Ben to enter first before coming inside himself.

There was a twin bed and a recliner, a small bathroom at the end and a small fridge to keep any perishables. There was also a TV, which looked like an old fashioned one from the 80s.

"You can sleep on the bed, I shall sleep on the chair." Rook added, once Ben was finishing absorbing everything.

The teen glanced over at him with confusion, "That chair doesn't look comfortable to sleep on. Why don't you just sleep with me? My bed's pretty big for both of us."

"Are you sure? I did not want to cause you any discomfort."

"It's fine, dude," Ben rolled his eyes, jumping into bed and patted the space beside him. He took that as permission and sat beside him, looking at him with confusion.

"What now?"

The teen shrugged, "I dunno. We have time I guess, unless you want to get up bright and early for tomorrow."

Rook frowned and pointed at his cut, which was crusted with dried blood. "You need to get that cleaned off Ben-dude, or else it will get infected. I have some medical supplies in my bag."

Ben glanced at the bag and sighed, waving him, "Fine. I've gotten worse than this though."

"I expect you have," He agreed as he searched the supplies for alcohol and a bandage. When he found the bottle, he soaked the small cotton balls with the cool liquid and dabbed it on Ben's cut. The teen hissed and looked at him with anger. Rook quickly apologized before Ben realized he was acting rash. He relaxed and allowed him to continue cleaning his sounds and putting bandages. Once the Revonnahgander was finished, Ben looked much more relaxed at how there was a numbing pain on his cheeks anymore, so he couldn't feel anything.

"Thanks," Ben smiled gratefully, "Sorry for yelling at you though."

"It is fine. I should have warned you before I had started helping," Rook chuckled.

"Yeah," He goofily smiled. He glanced over at the bed and kicked off his shoes and pants, jumping under the covers. He snuggled into pillows, face towards Rook and patted the pillow beside him. "Do I have to instruct you on everything? C'mon, it's getting late."

He nodded solemnly, "Yes. Let us go to bed."

"That's the spirit."

The Revonnahgander took of some of his own clothes and folded them on the chair, before jumping into bed with Ben. The teen nodded and covered his shoulders with the covers before closing his eyes to fall asleep. He just shook his head at how human cultures were able to fall sleep.. though Ben looked very.. cute at the moment.

Rook mentally slapped himself. How could he ever think himself of being a pair with Ben Tennyson, the savior of the universe? Ben would never try something like him. Once they were done with the problem on his planet, Ben, Gwen and Kevin would leave in a jiffy. He hated himself on how he tried to hide his secret crush about Ben.

Who wouldn't like a small teenager sacrificing himself for everyone's sake? Someone that didn't take twice to fight someone 3x larger then himself? Ben was that person that didn't care about the challenge and took it head on. That's what Rook mainly loved about Ben himself.

Before he could even realize, a small weight pressed against his fur chest, an arm immediately going around his side. He glanced down to see Ben, who was clinging to him tightly, like an animal.

"Ben?" He whispered with confusion before just letting it slide. He didn't want to awake Ben.. especially since he didn't mind the sudden intrusion. The teen seemed to be searching for warmth anyway.

He closed his eyes, a small smile on the corner of his lips.

* * *

><p>Rook was the first one to awaken that morning but he didn't rush to wake Ben. Not when their positions hadn't changed since that night. Ben was still on Rook's chest, which he didn't mind in the least. It was very.. comforting.<p>

The small teen was pressed up against the feline-ish alien, his brown hair clinging to his face and his facial expression just to humorous to pass down. On his planet, things like this didn't happen. But on earth, he wasn't sure about the customs of sleeping.

A couple minutes later, he decided to awake Ben and gently awoke him. The teen groaned and managed to raise his head, blinking away the blurriness in his eyes, "Huh?" Once he realized his position, he bolted away from Rook and apologized, a large blush painting his face. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!"

"No it was quite alright," Rook assured gently. "You seemed to be having a great sleep."

The blush became darker. "I.. uh.."

"Let us go, we have a long trail to get back too," Rook urged, lightly ruffling the boy's hair.

Ben nodded and gathered his clothes, heading towards the bathroom. Once he shut the door, he sat down on the lid of the toilet seat and scratched his head, "What's wrong with me?" As he expected, nobody answered he just plainly decided to dress himself for the upcoming day.

Rook was outside ready to leave once Ben was done with his own personal stuff.

"I have had the opportunity to purchase some food yesterday, so we will be able to continue forth without much distractions. I am positive on the way back as well," He smiled as they headed out.

Ben just nodded and followed after him and they headed back the way they came.

Probably a mile into their journey, Ben could feel how close Rook was beside him. Close enough so that he could feel his periwinkle fur brush against his own arm. He could feel the warmth radiating off him, which wasn't unpleasant.. it was quite comforting.

Ben had glanced over at Rook many times, wondering what was going on in his head. Why was he feeling all these strange emotions? Was his a bad feeling in his gut or something else?

He honestly liked when Rook was around; it was like an older brother he never had. Rook was caring, in his own planet's way. Sure Ben had only known the guy for a couple days, but it actually felt like forever. Like he knew Rook before.

"Rook?"

The alien glanced down at him. "Yes? Is anything wrong?"

Ben looked down the the ground, "Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if you've ever been to another planet before? You seem like you know alot of planets and stuff."

"No, I have never had the opportunity to travel to another planet. I do not think being on a Plumber Station would count anyways," Rook shrugged. "I have always thought about leaving Revonnah to be stationed somewhere else, but I do not think I could leave my family alone for the harvest. They need me."

He gave a look at him, "Need you? Dude, you need to live your own life. You need to experience things, you've never have before. I was only ten when I left the galaxy, fought evil aliens and traveled to the Null Void. I'll done so many things and I'm still okay."

"Yes, I assume so." He chuckled. "But you are Ben Tennyson, the hero of the universe. You should do more things than a new Plumber. I may not experience any of what you are, since when I am old enough, I have to start a family of my own and keep up tradition."

"On earth, we have a tradition of being whatever you want to be. We all start from the same base and grow from there. Some people go higher than others. I'm just fortunate that I was able to be a hero. If I never went on that roadtrip with my grandpa, who knows where I'd might be." Ben grinned. "You need to do what you want. Not what others think you should do."

The Revonnahgander nodded his head, "I think I understand. Your species is more free to do whatever they wish. While mine is more strict. My father nearly had a heart attack when he heard that I was joining the Plumbers."

"Dude, are you serious," He wiped away a tear as he held his stomach. "You've gotta be kidding me."

The rest of the time was spent talking and laughing, as they wasted the time away towards home. It was probably late afternoon once they reached the outskirts of Rook's village. They had barely just stepped into the city when Gwen and Kevin came running from the sky on Gwen's mana platforms.

Gwen had tackled Ben in a bearhug, along with Kevin nudging his head.

Once she released him, she looked at him with worry, "Where have you been? We've been worried sick. I couldn't track you all the way in the desert with no life other than Kevin and me. We only managed to find our way back cause Kevin has remarkable tracing skills."

"Sorry," Ben smiled sheepishly, "Me and Rook got lost. We stayed last night in a motel place and then found our way back here. Rook's pretty cool. He saved me from some rouge muriods."

"Muriods? You mean those rodents things that share this planet with the Revonnahganders?" Kevin frowned.

"Yeah," He scratched his neck. "They just randomly attacked us when we tried to get back."

Gwen glanced over at Rook, "Is that normal? I thought muriods only attacked crops."

Rook nodded, "They do. I do not even understand why they attacked us. I was trying to think if I brought any Amber Ogia food in my backpack, but not a thing was traced with it. I was going to run it over with my father about it. But I hardly doubt he will have anything useful, since he taught me everything I need to know about muriods."

"Do you think it has anything to do with the man stealing the Amber Ogia?" Ben asked.

"I do not know," He shook his head with confusion. "Let us go to my home. We can talk over this with my father."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>The night was consisted of no leads about the strange muriods that had attacked Ben and Rook. Rook Da was dumbfounded on the information that his son had shared and ordered an immediate increase of guards during city and night hours.<p>

Hopefully that would block out the intruder who kept on stealing Amber Ogia too.

Rook realizing it was the first day of the harvest on Revonnah, was happy for it's planet's annual giving. Fireworks were suppose to be on display tonight and he knew he'd watch it with his family.. or someone else.

That's how he found himself at his bedroom door, knowing that Ben was inside probably just listening to those Extranet programs that Young One listened to all the time. Once he pushed the door open, he wasn't surprise at what he predicted, Ben and Young One smiling at the latest edition of Ben 10.

"Ben?" The teen's eyes glanced over at him and he took out his earphone.

"Yeah? What's up?"

Rook shrugged, "I was just wondering if you liked to watch the Revonnah Fireworks later tonight. We can go on the roof if you would like."

He grinned, "Sure sounds like fun."

His heart nearly beated out of his chest as he nodded and turned around. Ben had said yes. Did he know of his true feelings? Rook shook his head. He shouldn't get to hyped up over this. Who knew what Ben thought this was. But for now he just had to make it perfect. For himself and Ben.

That very night, he found himself on the roof, awaiting the arrival of his secret crush and guest. It was only 5 minutes that Ben climbed on the roof and was waved over by Rook.

"Thank you for coming Ben." He smiled gratefully, "I sometimes do not like spending the night of the Fireworks with my family."

"And why's that?" He lifted a brow, the corner of his lips rising is mischief.

Rook shrugged, "Many girls in my village are infatuated with me and come to my door, asking to go to the Harvest Festival with me. It is most annoying sometimes, since I do this every year."

"You must be a good-looking Revonnahgander," Ben smirked.

"So does this mean you think I am good-looking?"

Ben's features turned to surprise as he looked away. A bright pink blush was able to be seen, the lights down below illuminating Ben's entire face.

".. Yeah I guess. In a Revonnahgander way. That's why those girls were after you right?" He mumbled, glancing at the distance towards the main part of the village.

Rook could feel Ben's discomfort and he sighed, "I would assume so."

"I know what it's like. Having girls chase after you. I'm pretty popular on earth and there's so many people after me; boy and girls. The media especially. But.. as much as I like them, it doesn't help fill that.. void.. you know?" He said truthfully.

He nodded, surprised that Ben felt the same way as he did. "I do understand what you are feeling. You would think that you would find enjoyment in their company but you feel-"

"-Empty and alone." Ben interrupted.

"Like nobody understands you." They both said together.

For a brief second their eyes met, green against orange, a deep gaze into their soul. And then they found themselves leaning towards each other, their lips centimeters apart. Their breaths tickled their chins as they started to close their eyes.

And then their lips met. Neither of them knew who started it, but Ben found himself under Rook as they forced themselves into each other, desperate for the feeling they had just felt. In the distance away, fireworks began exploding, as if the heavens above approved of them just bonding on the roof.

And then as quick as it had started, Rook finished it and glanced at Ben with hazy eyes. The teen's brain was full of fuzz and he tried desperately to find out what had happened. His eyes managed to focus on Rook's hyped up face, which was also beginning to realize what they had just done.

Rook pushed away Ben and scooted away, shaking his head. "No.. I am sorry. That was an accident."

"Accident..? No it's alright." He argued, crawling over over to Rook.

"It was just the moment. You.. This was a mistake." Rook got to his feet and started towards the direction they had climbed from. But a strong hold on his wrist forced him back to see Ben, who glanced away at the fireworks.

"It wasn't a mistake." Ben mumbled. "I don't know if you even like me or whatever but what you just told me gives me an idea that this is suppose to be right. You and me both feel the same thing about the universe. And you can't tell me you don't like me a little since you.. you know. You don't have to feel like you're the only one embarrassed about this. I am too."

The Revonnahgander frowned, "You just did what was in your impulse. You had no control. You are probably just trying to force yourself on me. I-"

The teen managed to get on his toes and put a small kiss to Rook's lips, tightly clinging onto his wrists. Once he was finished, he glanced down at his shoes, "Rook, I know we just met each other. But.. when I first saw you.. you.. I don't even know how to explain it."

Rook smiled softly. "I understand Ben. I felt the same thing about you.. I just did not know what to do. My parents would disagree on this type of off-planet relationship. We have never mated with another species before."

He grinned. "Well consider yourself lucky. You've got me now. And don't worry about your parents. We have to worry about mine and Grandpa Max's too."

"Max Tennyson is the Magister of Earth correct?" Ben nodded, "Then you must have alot of authority over there. So much responsibility for the Tennysons."

Ben chuckled, "Yeah, all we fight is the top notch aliens. All the minor ones go to the newbies."

Rook smiled and kissed Ben's forehead. "Well you no longer have to fret about those aliens. You have me to protect you."

"Don't get all cheesy on me dude. We've just admitted ourselves only a couple minutes ago," Ben rolled his eyes. "But you're cute, you know."

"I am glad you find me somewhat attractive," Rook purred.

His cheeks exploded with color as he looked away, "Alright fuzzball. Let's just keep enjoying the fireworks before they're over."

An hour later, they managed to climb down and sneak back into the house. Everyone had vanished into their rooms, probably for the early harvest hours tomorrow. Once Rook and Ben arrived into their rooms, Young One was no where to be seen. A small note on Ben's temporary bed revealed that the small Revonnahgander had gone to sleep over at a friend's house and would be back tomorrow afternoon.

Ben had hurriedly yanked off his jacket and jeans, throwing them into the corner and jumping into bed. He pushed himself all the way against the wall and patted the space beside him. "Hurry up, don't leave me hanging."

"How would I leave you hanging?" Rook scratched his head confused.

The teen rolled his eyes, "It's an expression. We have alot on my planet. You'd better get used to them."

He didn't bother to answer as he hopped right beside Ben and laid back. Ben stuck out his tongue and turned so his back faced his chest. Feeling daring, Rook grabbed Ben's waist and dragged him closer, nearly scaring the daylights out of him. He jolted and faced the sheepish Revonnahgander, "What was that? Gosh, you freaking scared me."

"I apologize if I made you uncomfortable. Though, you are quite adorable when I managed to scare you. Who knew the 'hero of the universe' had a soft spot?" He teased, earning a small punch from Ben.

"I swear you're just like Young One. You both are too much alike. Now go to sleep, I don't want anyone to wake us up in the morning and see this. I don't exactly want your dad to see us like this," Ben mumbled.

"Do not worry. If the worst comes, I will stand by you," He promised and kissed the teen's temple. Ben smiled and snuggled into Rook's embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so bad at romance parts. Gosh, I'm super cheesy.. Sorry.<strong>

**~Tortoro15**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Rook awoke first. He had been nearly surprised when he saw Ben in his arms, confirming that last night was not a sick twisted dream. Ben actually shared the same feelings as he did thankfully.

When he glanced down at Ben's face, he had nearly awed at the sight. No matter how strong and tough Ben appeared to be, he was actually a soft little cutie that was far from what he wanted to be. Ben's hair was besmirched, there was a small piece of drool in the corner of his lips and his shirt rose, revealing the pale unblemished skin underneath. A part of him wanted to just watch him sleep but another part wanted to get up so it wouldn't cause unnecessary suspicion. If his family, especially his father, caught him with Ben, it would cause a complete uproar in his family. His father wasn't especially happy with same sex relationships, especially with an off-worlder. He wasn't even happy when girls his kind came knocking on the door. It was all about work and continuing the Revonahgander tradition.

Rook sighed and tapped Ben's cheek, which roused him somewhat. "Wake up Ben-dude." The teen's eyelids squeezed shut before opening and revealing tired green eyes. His eyes searched and focused on his face before his eyes completely opened.

He groaned and shuffled around, his face against Rook's chest. "No.. Wake me up later."

"Unless you want to get into massive trouble on the new found relationship between us, you might want to get up in the next minute." He warned lightly.

Ben groaned once more and sat up, glancing at Rook with hatred, "I hate waking up in the morning. Can't I just sleep in and you go eat or something? I need sleep."

"We have a long harvest in front of us. Better to do all the work now and enjoy freedom later. I can take you to the other places my kind have enjoyment in. There are the Amber Ogia Blocks, which consist of other Revonnahganders' cookings of Amber Ogia; one of my favorite events. There is also a formal dance like celebration, which many couples are invited too. I have only been once, with this Revonnahgander female who I liked for a small time. Her and I slowly drifted apart however." Rook shrugged.

"Good or else I would have never gotten with you," Ben grinned. "You're very lucky, you know."

"Luck or kismet?" Rook countered with a lust filled smile. The omnitrix wielder rolled his eyes and pushed the alien away, gathering his clothes and dressing himself.

"I should have brought spare clothes. You never told us that we were going to have to stay you know. So I've been bathing in my own filth for a couple days now. Don't start complaining if I start to smell bad." Ben added.

Rook frowned, "You can borrow my clothes if you would like. Though they may however be a size to large for you."

"And cause suspicion to fall on me wearing your clothes? Not a chance. I can handle this for a couple more days right?" Ben shrugged, slipping on his signature jacket.

"If you left, you would not be able to come back. Since there would be no reason to come back that would persuade my father." He said sheepishly, not wanting to think of the day when Ben would leave back to earth. That would be a very difficult time, since he couldn't leave Revonnah anyway, not without a high rank allowing him to be stationed else where.

"Yeah.. I knew that. I'll find a way for us to be together. Promise." He assured gently and grabbed his wrist. "Now c'mon. There's some food with my name on it."

When they had arrived at the dinner table, Gwen and Kevin were already outside, helping out with harvesting Amber Ogia for the festival. Rook's siblings crowded the table, gossiping about something particular.

"What goes on?" Rook asked, which quickly hushed them.

They glanced at each other nervously, as if hiding something very secretish, and Rook Shim shrugged. "Not much brother. We were just talking about.. the fireworks last night! Were those not the best display of fireworks this century?"

Rook frowned and glanced closely at her. "Yes, I would have to agree those fireworks were very impressive. Those Revonnah engineers must be increasing their imaginations to create such amazing display of colors."

"Yes! Have you figured out who you are taking to the Harvest Festival this year? Rayona has been knocking on the door for the past couple of days trying to see if you would be able to take her." Shim smiled. "Don't you agree Rayona is very beautiful? She only wants to go with you."

Rook could sense the hurt in Ben's eyes as the teen grabbed a seat and plopped down on it. His eyes forcibly turned away, not daring to see what he was thinking about.

"I do not know. I might not take anyone this year; I may just go for the enjoyment." He replied back and grabbed a seat next to his secret partner.

"Enjoyment? You have never gone for enjoyment since you were a child! What has changed your mind?" Rook Shi added, with surprise.

The elder Revonnahgander shrugged. "I have guests remember? I was hoping to take Ben to show him our culture. He may never see something like this again."

Both sisters looked at Rook with knowing smile and headed out towards the fields. Rook glanced over his shoulder and shook his head, confused on both his sisters' behaviors.

"Dude, I think they're on to us."

"How would you make such a accusation?" Rook narrowed his eyes.

Ben rolled his eyes. "I think they were watching us last night. How else would you explain that conversation with the fireworks. They _had_ to be watching us on the roof."

"But that could mean anything! You cannot just assume that they were spying on us."

"Then they asked you about who you where taking to the Harvest Festival. They knew you were gonna take me!" He nearly screamed. "They know."

Rook sighed and nodded. "I guess you are correct then. I apologize."

Awkward silence and then. "So you're taking me to the festival huh? You haven't even asked me officially."

The alien grinned. "Then would you like to attend the Harvest Festival with me? I promise it will not be dull."

"You're on dude." Ben grinned back.

* * *

><p>The day had been mostly uneventful, since Ben and Rook were still unable to find out about the missing Amber Ogia. But on the good side, there had been no new burglaries, which cooled down Ben's concerns.. but not Rook's. No, he knew that the smuggler was out there, waiting for the perfect time to strike. But the question was.. when was he going to attack again?<p>

The Harvest Festival was planned for that night, which ended the harvesting shift early. Many Revonnahganders returned to their homes to get themselves ready for the best night of the year, which included the Rook home.

Rook smiled at his appearance, which didn't look to 'fancy' but still looked appealing enough. He didn't wear his usual normal clothes, but instead went for what most of the other male Revonnahganders were showing up in. Some nice pants and a colorful shirt, which stood proudly with the colors of the traditional Revonnah festival. While females wore pink dresses embeaded with gold linings and a large crown, which revealed the beautiful nature of their sexes.

As a finishing touch, he licked his hand and pulled back his hair, which forced it completely back neatly.

The turn of the knob on the door, alerted to him that Ben was finished and stepped out. The teen was clothed in a pink dress, which greatly resembled.. Rook grinned. "You look nice Ben."

"Thanks.." Ben sheepishly smiled and glanced down at his feet. "This doesn't feel right though. Are you sure this is what guys wear on your planet?"

"Who gave you those clothes? If I may ask?"

"Your sisters. They were really nice about it too. Why aren't you wearing this either?"

"Because.. those are the gowns of females on my planet. You're dressed in traditional _female_ garments for the festival." He chuckled.

Ben frowned and stared at his clothes, his expression turning red in embarrassment. "You mean.. I thought.. what! They tricked me!"

"Yes, they have." He agreed.

"I thought they were doing this to be nice. Why'd they dress me in this?" He screeched.

"Maybe because they suspect our secret relationship and decided to do a playful prank. I do not think they mean any harm to you." Rook assured and gave a light kiss to Ben's forehead. "Now get changed. Unless you want to stroll around the festival dressed like a female. And by the way, you look incredible."

The teen rolled his eyes. "Don't press your luck. Your lucky I haven't gone alien on your butt yet."

"On the contrary, you are extremely fortunate that my sisters have not spoiled our secret relationship. Now let us enjoy the night before something unfortunate happens." He added with a smile.

Ben sighed. "You have got to stop saying things like that. You're just wishing for something to spoil tonight."

"I am just wishing for nothing to ruin our plans. Now hurry up and change. The food will be gone by the time we reach." Rook rushed, throwing Ben's usual clothes back at him.

Catching them, he glanced own wearily. "Shouldn't.. I don't know? Wear your type of clothes for tonight? I mean I am trying to celebrate your festival, after all."

"I do not know. It does not seem like a very wise idea." Rook mumbled. "I think it is best if you stay as you are. It will not draw any suspicious activity towards us."

"Fine." Ben mumbled. "But you owe me."

"Owe you for what?" He asked confused.

The teen smirked. "Something. I'll figure it out later."

As soon as Ben changed into his regular clothes, they headed out, not surprised to see Gwen and Kevin talking with Rook's siblings. Gwen glanced over to her cousin and off the bat could already tell something was up. The way he walked beside Rook and the expression on his face resembled hers when she had started dating Kevin. Her eyes widened for a moment. Was Ben crazy?

"Hey guys. Are you heading out?" Ben asked, giddiness obvious in his tone.

Kevin grinned. "Yeah. You're going with Rook?"

He nodded. "Figured that you guys would want to spend time by yourselves after all. I understand. Rook's just gonna show me the fun stuff around here."

"Alright. See you guys there then." The ruffian waved and glanced over at Gwen. "You ready to go?"

"..Yeah." Gwen mumbled reluctantly and followed after her boyfriend. Ben glanced at her with confusion but shook it off and followed after Rook, who was leaving after them.

When Ben walked outside, the first thing he realized was the brightness of Rook's village. Most of the light from the village originated from the center, which was boosting with energy. Ben grinned and rushed down the hill, passing Gwen, Kevin and Rook. "Hurry up Rook! We're gonna miss all the fun."

Rook sighed but smiled. "I am coming Ben."

Gwen didn't miss the direction Ben headed towards, which was the place were the couples including them were headed. She could see how eager he was just to reach there. She glanced over to Kevin, who had a straight face as they traveled down the rocky steps.

"Have you been noticing anything weird about Ben?" She asked, her eyes still on Ben.

"Yeah.. he looks happier than normal." Kevin mumbled. "Why?"

"I think he likes Rook."

"Who wouldn't like Rook? He's an okay guy."

"I mean he like likes him. I can see it in his eyes. It was the same face I made when I started dating you. I think him and Rook are something." She whispered.

Kevin frowned. "And why's that bad?"

"I don't know." She answered truthfully. "I don't have anything against them but I feel like something's off about them starting a relationship like that. It doesn't seem right."

"What's not right about it? Two different species dating each other? Isn't that kinda us? An Anodite and an Osmosian is a weird combination too." He pointed out and patted her back. "It's fine. If something bad happens, we've got Ben's back. He wouldn't do anything he couldn't handle."

Gwen frowned. "Ben? Oh, he'd do something like that. I'm just worried. But if Ben can handle it, I won't complain. But promise that you'll help me watch him. I have a hunch."

"Fine, but forget about it tonight. It's just you and me, alone. Don't worry on what Ben's doing." He assured and kissed her temple. "I promise we'll watch Ben another day."

She nodded and allowed Kevin to lead her into the crowd of Revonnahganders into the couple section.

* * *

><p>When Rook had managed to catch up with Ben, he was at a private but not so private part of the festival. It was still where most of the party was at, but it was secluded enough for them to talk to each other without any interruptions.<p>

Ben laid against the wall, waiting for Rook to arrive. He had jumped on his back and kissed his cheek. "You ready to have some fun?"

He grinned. "Of course. What would you like to do first?"

"I'm your guest. You decide." He countered and hoped off his back.

"How about we partake in the food first? I promise they are much better than my parent's food. We have many delicacies but our main course is the drinks, which are very intoxicating to my species." Rook said with a smile.

"Let's get some drinks then." Ben agreed and followed after him, which led to a small stand which held many bottles and drinks. Rook dropped some coins on the tables and picked two drinks out, handing one over to him. "Here. I purchased one that is not too strong for you but you will definitely feel the effects."

"Effects?" He mumbled and smelled the drink. It smelled familiar, something he usually smelled around his house sometimes. He knew this strong smell but.. he forgot what it exactly was. Shrugging it off, he drank it in one gulp and was surprised when he felt his body loosen up. "Wow, this tastes good."

"Yes, it has been aged for years to the exact taste. This is mainly the only time my species can drink this without causing an uproar." Rook explained as he drank his glass.

Ben smiled and started to sway on his feet as he took more sips of his drink. He grinned and started to head towards the middle of the square, Rook following along. The dulcet but exciting music, was enough to pump Ben and Rook as they started to run around. Ben grinned and managed to hide from Rook, walking back to the entrance.

Gwen picked up some food and started to slowly eat before glancing at her boyfriend. "What's wrong?"

"Is that Ben?" He said, pointing over to a small figure, swaying on his feet, his eyes dazed. He looked to be walking in circles as he made his way towards their direction. She put down her plate and rushed over to him, Kevin following suit.

She pulled him to the side and put a hand to his head. "Ben? Are you okay?"

"Yaa, couldn't be betterr." He slurred, his eyes closed. "So muuch funnn."

Kevin saw a glass in his fingers and yanked it away, smelling it. He wrinkled his nose away and coughed at how strong the liquid was. "He's drunk. This is liquor and by the smell, it's pretty strong. This is probably a .19 for alcohol."

Her eyes widened and she shook Ben. "Who gave you liquor?"

"Roook. We were playing gaaames." He answered, falling limp in her grip. "So much funnn."

She shook her head. "I knew something like this would have happened. Why would Rook give Ben alcohol?"

"Revonnahganders are stronger than us, mentally and physically. They're BAC isn't as low as ours. They can withstand alot of alcohol without getting as drunk as we are. Maybe 3 shots of these can make one just as loopy as Ben is." He explained and lifted him off her. "I think we should take him back home. He can't be out like this."

"I completely agree. C'mon." She said following after her.

"Ben?" Rook called out, rushing towards them. He looked completely shocked and stared at Ben with horror. "What happened to him?"

"The drink you have him. That had liquor in it, which makes our kind very drunk unfortunately. It was too strong and this happened to him." Gwen frowned. "How could you give a drink to him? He's not even legal yet!"

"Uh, Gwen, different planet. Different laws." Kevin reminded her.

"Oh." She paused and crossed her arms. "It's still wrong. We're taking him back home. He's going to get sick if he stays like this all night."

Rook sighed. "I apologize. I was not aware that it intoxicates you to insanity. But we do have something to help get rid of it. It's another liquid but it reverses its effects. Many of my kind use this frequently for medicine and other things."

They both frowned, reluctant on allowing Rook to give Ben another liquid. But knowing he didn't mean anything bad about it, she sighed and waved at Kevin to return Ben. "If I see him in anymore trouble, I'm taking him back home."

He nodded and helped Ben back to the stand they had gotten their drinks from and requested the serum to help reverse it. Once he got it, he assisted him drinking it and watched as Ben slowly return to normal. He blinked the daze from his eyes and groaned. Rubbing his head, he glanced up at Rook. "What happened?"

"I had accidentally given you alcohol, which Gwen had said was illegal on your planet." Rook explained, guilt clear in his expression and tone.

Ben frowned. "You drugged me?"

"Accidentally, I did not mean too. You believe me, correct?" He said desperately, not wanting to lose him. The teen sighed and nodded, hugging him. "That is good. I severely apologize, I should have asked you before."

"It's alright." Ben assured, with a smile. "I'm fine now but let's just cross drinking off the list. What do you want to do now?"

"How about dancing?" He suggested.

"Sure."

They headed back towards the middle of the square and slowly started joining into the other near drunk Revonnahganders, who danced with partners or by themselves. It was like one of those images of a large area filled with people, who were around a foot away from you, dancing and acting ridiculous. They jumped along with the others to the tempo of the music until the song changed from a exciting one to a romantic one.

Rook glanced at Ben and grabbed his fingers, wrapping him tightly against his chest. It was complete bliss as they rocked to the music, completely captivated in the moment. When the song ended, many couples began to kiss, making sure this memory was one to last. Before Ben could even move, Rook grabbed his chin and forced them to meet each others lips, making him nearly melt in place. He couldn't describe the moment. It was the best feeling in the world in his eyes and he never wanted it to end. He could feel how Rook was enjoying it too and as soon as they broke apart, Ben hugged his neck, whispering a sentence that would make them inseparable.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>When they had returned home, Ben was too exhausted to remove his clothes and just collapsed onto his bed. He could feel himself slowly falling into the black abyss until a shifting beside him, told him that Rook was on the bed as well. He smiled softly and laid his head on his chest, allowing sleep to finally overtake him.<p>

Rook smiled at Ben's cuteness, thankful that he was lucky enough to actually meet him. He brushed Ben's bangs out of his face and kissed his forehead. He pulled the blanket onto their bodies, smiling at the incredible night they had.

A face from the door frowned as it turned away and retreated back into it's room. Kevin sighed and glanced over at Gwen, who stared at him with a knowing face. He nodded at her and sat down on the bed. "It's true. They _are_ dating."

"See I told you! We have to stop it. Once we leave Revonnah, Ben can't see Rook again. It's impossible, I don't want to leave my cousin with a broken heart." She shook her head with confusion. "Why did Ben have to do this to us now? We've only been here for a couple days and he's automatically fallen in love with another person! Not including the fact that Rook drugged him!"

"Why can't you just be happy for him? It's it good that he's found someone?" Kevin interrupted with confusion. "I thought that you'd be thrilled."

She sighed. "I am thrilled for him, but I'm scared. What happens if someone finds out about Rook? It could cause an uproar. And Rook's dad doesn't like other people wandering on this planet. What happens if he finds out that his son's dating another species and is the opposite sex? Rook's life is going to get ruined. I don't want that to happen to either of them."

He bit his lip. "Fine, I'll help you with whatever you're plotting. But if this ends bad, I told you so."

"Enough with the jokes. Let's go to bed already." She rolled her eyes and laid down on the cot, Kevin right beside her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait. Super siked for the Ben 10 season that's already airing, too.<strong>

**~Tortoro15**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Blonko." A knock on the door. "Blonko, I want you out here now."

Rook groaned and glanced over at Ben, who looked about the same as last night. He carefully, lifted Ben's head and put a pillow underneath it, not causing him any discomfort. He walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Rook Da.

The man looked slightly angered, obviously mad about something Rook did. He gulped. "Yes father? What's wrong?"

Da beckoned him to come and Rook couldn't help but be somewhat afraid when he walked into his father and mother's room. Bralla sat on the bed, looking saddened, leaving him _more_ concerned. The man pointed to the bed. "Sit. We must have a chat."

Rook did as he was told and glanced over at his parents with concern. "What is wrong? Is it something from last night?"

"You could say that." Da muttered as he crossed his arms. "Others have told me what you were doing during the festival."

"What? Showing Ben Tennyson around?" He replied, acting obvious to what was really coming.

"Not only that, but dancing with him and then sharing a kiss! This is an outrage son!" He yelled. "I expected better from you! What kind of son mates with another species? It is completely uncalled for and immoral. Before tonight ends, I expect those off-worlders to leave Revonnah forever. I do not anymore more visits from others! And better yet, I anticipate that you will learn the Revonnah tradition again; you are to leave the Plumbers immediately."

"Leave the Plumbers." He repeated. It was incredible how weird those words sounded through his mouth. He shook his head. "No. I am not leaving the Plumbers. You cannot tell me what to do."

"Yes we can! We are your parents; you are expected to follow my rules if you are to live in this household." Da said enraged. Rook's eyes widened at his father's language, never before hearing his father swearing. "How will your sisters and brother react to you being completely idiotic? You have ruined this family's name."

"Please, Blonko. Listen to your father. We are just trying to protect you from making anymore mistakes." Bralla begged.

His eyes narrowed and he stood up, meeting his father's eyes. "Ben is not a mistake. I love him with all of my heart and I am aware I have only met him for a couple days but this is destiny. You cannot break destiny. If you are separating us, then consider myself out of this family. If you cannot accept me for who I am, then I have no place here." He got up and left, not bothering to spare a glance at his family. His mother got to her feet and stretched out her arm, wanting to desperately to grab a hold of her son. But Da grabbed her hand and shook his head. Their son was long gone.

Rook marched back to his room and slammed the door close, forgetting about a sleeping Ben. He jerked and his eyes focused on the furious looking Rook. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his face. "What happened?"

He didn't answer as the alien punched the wall, leaving a large sized dent. Ben's eyes widened as he jumped off the bed and tried to push Rook down, in order for him to relax. But Rook rounded on him and slapped him in the face, forcing him onto the ground. Ben tripped over the clothes on the ground and landed on his butt, his hand cupping his bruised cheek. Rook's eyes widened in horror as he paled. "Oh my- Ben. I did not mean it, forgive me. I.."

Ben whipped away the tears and got to his feet. He stared at Rook for the longest time before he kissed him and stared at him sadly. "What happened?"

"My father and mother. They know about our relationship.. they want you and your friends gone before nightfall. They never want to see me near you and they want me to resign from being a Plumber." He explained, dropping his head. "I do not know what to do."

The teen sighed and hugged him. "Then we'd better hurry."

"Excuse me?"

"Let's go find the thing that's been ruining the town before we have to really leave. I.. I don't want you to throw away your Revonnahgander tradition for me. You've been having a good life before I came." Ben sighed. "If it comes down to it, I want you to choose Revonnah over me."

"But Ben-"

"No buts. Promise me okay? Family comes before anything." Ben repeated slowly, making sure Rook got everything he was trying to say. Thankfully he had nodded and reluctantly agreed.

He smiled and walked out, having been dressed in his clothes the night before. Just as he stepped out the door and closed it, Kevin and Gwen were right there, looking like they were talking about something. They froze when he stepped out and Ben crossed his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Ben, is Rook in there?" Gwen asked cautiously.

He nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"We need to talk to you about it."

"Was it about what Rook Da said? Yeah, I already know what he said to Rook and we talked about it." Ben frowned. "Are we done?"

Gwen shook her head. "No but it's something along those lines. You can't get too attached to Rook, it'll turn out bad in the end. You can't be with him."

"Excuse me?" He took a step back. "You don't have the right to tell me who I do and don't like. I know how to handle myself."

"Ben, you're relationship not a well developed one. You can't just date a person you met only a couple days ago, including that it's a alien guy. It's not healthy." She explained. "You need to listen to me."

His eyes narrowed and forced his hands into clenched fists. "It's plenty healthy and I can date whoever I want. And what's wrong with aliens? You're a freaking alien and so is Kevin. Your relationship's pretty much bull and no, I don't have to listen to you; you aren't my mother." He pushed her aside and hissed, "Stay out of my way," before stomping down the hall.

Kevin glanced over at her and mumbled in her ear a, "Told you so."

Gwen gave him a glare before stomping after him. A rough grab on her shoulder pulled her back and she stared at him. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping you before you make things worse. Ben doesn't want to see you, let alone talk to you. You need to calm down and let him do the same. Ps, what you did was pretty rude. Let Ben do what he wants." He said, letting go of her shoulder.

She huffed. "Fine."

* * *

><p>Ben grumbled as he stuffed his hands into his pocket. He had left Rook's home after the spat with Gwen, who obviously didn't know when to but out of a situation. He didn't want to see Rook's parents and Gwen in the same place so instead settled for walking outside. Maybe that would cool his nerves for a while.<p>

When he turned around, he saw that he was a half a mile away from the village and he knew he had to run back soon. Muttering to himself, he turned around and headed back until a snap of twigs made him freeze. He spun around and glanced around. Shrugging it off, he started walking back until another snap caught his attention.

He spun around once more, his hand hovering over the omnitrix. "Who's out there? Show yourself."

"And I was hoping that you would as well and here you are!" A voice chuckled and Ben turned to face him until he was shoved back. The teen cursed and held his chest, glancing up at the figure. It was a human shape, but it had red skin and stripe tattoos, similar to a Revonnahgander. He had slit eyes, which were gold and he wore very strange clothes Ben had never seen before. He grabbed Ben's collar and grinned. "You really oughta be smart and not go out without someone else. Who _knows_ what could happen."

"Who are you?" Ben managed to ask, holding onto the man's hands.

He smirked. "Nobody you should worry about for now. But think of me as the worst person you'll ever meet."

Before he could even answer, something pricked his side as he felt his vision blurred. Fighting whatever was injected in him was a complete failure as he blinked away his vision and felt everything go black.

* * *

><p>Rook frowned as he glanced around the hallway, calling out Ben's name. When he figured that Ben wasn't there, he walked out only to be meet with Gwen. She looked somewhat angry but was calm enough to make a sane conversation. "Have you seen Ben? He's been missing for an hour."<p>

"No, but I was also looking for him as well. Maybe he wandered outside." Rook suggested.

Gwen nodded and followed after him but paused when he stopped outside. She frowned when he bent down and touched the ground gingerly. "What's wrong?"

"There are trails here. Do you think they are Ben's footsteps?" He asked, getting up once he knew where the trail continued.

She shrugged. "Maybe, they sure do look like Ben's shoes. Let's follow it just in case."

He nodded, slowly watching the ground for the trail. Once they were probably a couple yards away from his home, he had to wonder what would come out this far and why, if it wasn't Ben. He made note of another pair of footsteps, that seemed to follow the others but seemed softer.. as if it was trying to sneak up on someone.

He continued to stare at the prints until he heard a cry behind him and a rush of air pass him by. Gwen sprinted to the peering and grabbed something off the ground, nearly chocking on her sobs. Rook wasn't sure what was happening but he knew it was nowhere good. He sprinted after her and felt his heart stop.

In her fingers was Ben's signature green leather jacket, in perfect condition except for the occasional blood stains he usually got from battles. There was a note on the side of the jacket, pinned up by a needle. He hesitantly grabbed it, slightly fearing that it would hold brutal information. He opened it up and read it, his eyes going wide.

He dropped the note and fell onto his butt, his head buried in his hands. He could feel sobs wrenching out of his throat, not bothering to stop it because of Gwen's presence. He didn't care about hiding his relationship with Ben anymore; he just needed him back.

Gwen slowly looked up and glanced at the note, horror-struck at what she saw.

_I've stolen your little love Blonko. He ain't doing to good at the moment. Left you a little present from him for some little insurance. If you want him back, you have to come and get him. Don't think about trying to swap him out with something else, it won't work. You've got 6 hours to come or else he's dead. Ta._

* * *

><p>Darkness clouded his vision as soon as he awoke. His body felt numb, sore to the bone, as he tried to wiggle his fingers. He felt something cold press onto his wrists and ankle and he could hear chain like rattles echo as he moved.<p>

"Nice to see you awake finally." A menacing laugh followed right after. "I bet you're wondering where you are."

Ben frowned. "Yeah, that'd be great to know where I am. When I get out of here, I'm _so_ kicking your butt."

"If you could escape, which I've prevented. It's pointless to even try, unless you purposely want to injure yourself, which I find your little partner wouldn't like." He chuckled.

The teen froze and his expression darkened. "What did you do to Rook? You better have not touched him!"

"Relax, _human_." He said with malice, as if the word just caused him that much disgust. "Your precious lover is safe.. for now. But currently, I am awaiting him to arrive."

"He won't give you what you want! Rook's to smart for that." He hissed back.

"What makes you think that I'd want anything from him?" The man asked curiously.

Ben smiled confidently. "Because you villains are all the same! You steal something or someone and then use that as bait for something that you truly want. It's blackmail!"

"And what makes you think I'm anything like those villains you battle nearly everyday?" He smirked and leaned closer to Ben. "I'm nothing like you've seen before. You wanna know the difference between me and them? They show mercy. I don't."

He grabbed Ben's forearm and crushed it in his inhuman grip, snapping his bones within a second. The teen screamed in pain and forced him away, cradling his arm like a child. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as his vision blurred. He glanced up to see the man, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Now you think I'm the same as the others?" He mocked, his smile crooked.

Ben didn't manage to answer as his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed on the wall.

* * *

><p>"Ben's missing?" Kevin repeated with shock. He slammed his fist on the table and glared at them. "How could that happen?"<p>

"Someone took him!" Gwen screamed at him. "The note said whoever it was took him. We need to find where he is before our time runs out.. which is 5 hours."

"Where do we start looking? We have no leads on where he is."

Rook frowned and stared at the note, continuing to reread and process it. It wasn't even two hours ago when Ben had been in his room talking. He regretted accidentally slapping him and wished for Ben just to do the same towards him. But when he hadn't, he felt completely disgusted. How could he even think about slapping Ben?

He sighed. Guess his father would get what he wanted after all.

He threw the note down and glanced down at it. That's when the incredulous happened. There were clear words behind the ink, which were long enough to form a sentence. His eyes widened and he grabbed the paper, holding it up towards the sun to clearly read out the words.

"There is an address here!" Rook nearly screamed in excitement. Finally a clue that would lead them to Ben's whereabouts! He held it to them and grinned crazily. "We can go save Ben now!"

Kevin snatched it away from it and mimicked the same movements, clearly seeing the words that were stitched inside the paper. Gwen sighed in relief. "Let's go get Ben back."

"Wait." Kevin interrupted with a frown, handing the paper back to Rook. "Couldn't you just have tracked Ben with his mana? I mean you do have his jacket."

"You don't think I would have tried that first? Something was unfortunately blocking his signal, which I guess is alot of technology at the same place or he's in the desert." She explained with a shake. "I know Ben has to be alive though. I can sense him."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go get Ben!" He grinned and marched outside.

Rook gave a look to Gwen, who sighed in ignorance at her boyfriend. She walked after him, leaving Rook to glance at the note again. He knew exactly where to go, which wasn't too far from their current location. All they had to do was plan this right and not get Ben into any unnecessary danger. Which he feared would be very difficult to accomplish.

They walked back towards the trail that Ben had previously been kidnapped on and paused at the end.

Kevin glanced over to Rook, who glanced at the message. "So where now genius?"

Ignoring Kevin's display of sarcasm, he pointed towards the mountains. "Over there, I believe. He is in one of the hidden caves inside."

Gwen frowned. "But how would that block out my sense to track Ben? It has to be blocked by either mana or.. he's dead."

Rook's expression darkened. "Ben is not dead. Whatever this mysterious man wants, he cannot have it without Ben."

She nodded and glanced at the mountain. "Looks like it's time to save the hero."

When they finally reached the peak of the mountain, they decided not to split up, partially because if someone did find something, they could be taken and lead the others into false pretenses. The man who had kidnapped Ben wouldn't be able to defeat all three of them at the same time.

Most of the caves were small and empty, which of course weren't where Ben as held. It wasn't until a half an hour later, did they find a suspicious looking cave, large and dark inside. They cautiously creeped inside, Gwen's mana lighting up the entire place.

The cave was littered with books and monitors and a large desk in the corner. The computer was still on, showing some documents on the screen. Gwen's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the files and sat down on the chair, absorbing as much as she could. She waved towards the rest of the unexplored cavern. "Go look around for Ben. And be careful. There maybe booby traps."

Kevin rolled his eyes and continued down the dark hallway. Rook used his weapon to light up the passage, pausing when he saw another door. The ruffian continued forward and didn't stop when he heard Rook's steps cease.

"I think we should search here."

"Knock yourself out." Kevin mumbled and continued. Rook glanced at his fist and frowned, not understanding why 'knocking yourself out' would help do anything in their problem. He ignored it and slowly walked inside.

The room was small, probably the size of medium sized bathroom. There were chains connected to the wall ending at a hunched object on the ground. His eyes widened when he saw the familiar brown shaggy hair and the small frame.

"Ben!" Rook said graciously. He kneeled down beside the teen and carefully picked him up, setting him down on his lap. The teen looked worse for ware. His entire body was pale, cold, and shivering and he took shallow breaths, as if breathing was difficult. He gingerly touched Ben's forearm before he started whimpering and nearly screaming in his sleep. He quickly released his grip and glanced down at it, his eyes widening.

His entire forearm, from elbow to wrist was purple and completely swelled up. It showed signs of severe bruising, bleeding and looked slightly dented, which honestly scared the living crap out of Rook. He picked up Ben and walked off until he heard the clanking of the chains on the ground. Realizing it wasn't a good idea to move him with the cuffs around his body, he grabbed his weapon and expertly shot the weak spot of the chains. It took a couple of minutes but he soon successfully freed Ben.

He picked him up once again and slowly carried him out, back towards the area they had come from. When he came into the clearing inside the cave, he was surprised to see Gwen gone from the monitors. The chair she had been sitting on was tipped over on the ground.

"Gwen?" Rook called out, his grip on Ben tightening.

"I see you freed my little captive. Not a good thing on his part." A voice chuckled.

He whipped around to see Gwen in his clutches, her eyes wide with fear. Rook dared himself to take a step towards her but froze, knowing it wouldn't help at the least.

"What do you want with Ben?" He asked.

"Benjamin Tennyson. The wielder of the most powerfulest device in the universe. Hero of the universe. What wouldn't I want him for?" He grinned back. "Allow me to introduce myself, since I've failed to do that in the past. My name is Dionti, the man you've seen searching for for the past several weeks. I've been the 'stealing' your little crops, which have been used to power something extremely dangerous. Those earthquakes you experienced earlier? Also me."

Rook's eyes widened as he clutched Ben tighter. "What do you want with all the Amber Ogia?"

"Just something one of my employers demanded for. It's a high price to pay to ship this stuff off your planet legally. So that's where I come in to take it by force. I've managed to ship half of your precious crop to my employer. I'm not sure exactly what he wants with those stupid crops but I've heard they make _amazing_ fuel for nuclear power." He chuckled darly. "Though just stealing it wasn't one of my biggest concerns."

"And what is it exactly? There is something you are not telling us, correct?" He frowned.

Dionti's smile widened, almost to the point that Rook could have swore would be completely insane. "It's just that my employer also has a pick with Tennyson. He said he'd pay me triple if I'd kill him with the title of his death on my fingers. I think it's a pretty good price to pay and it was extremely convenient that you brought him on this planet as well. What a coincidence, right?"

The Revonnahdanger smiled. "And what makes you think that you are able to defeat him? He has defeated many in battle and probably has defeated your boss as well."

"Are you forgetting the fact that I successfully kidnapped Tennyson; brought him to this location and have managed to injure him? He isn't doing too good, even for a battle. And judging by that wound on his arm, he doesn't have a long time til it's spread over his body and manage to infect his entire arm, which so happens to be the omnitrix as well." He beamed and walked closer to him, dragging Gwen as well.

She held onto the collar of her shirt tightly, preventing anything from choking her. Her eyes glanced up at the man with complete malice as she continued to struggle. When she looked over to her cousin, she swore she could feel the same pain he felt. His entire arm looked terrible and he broke into a sweat. His hair stuck to his neck and his shirt was darker than ever. Her cousin looked like hell in it's purest form.

Rook pondered down at Ben before slowly setting him down behind him for protection and whipping back to face the strange alien. Dionti dropped Gwen harshly and pulled out a medium sized knife, showing off by spinning it around. "You aren't measuring your stakes correctly, Revonnahgander. I suggest you put your weapon away and give me Tennyson."

"Never!" He hissed and launched himself at the alien. He dodged with ease and kicked him down, Rook spitting out the dirt in his mouth. He jumped to his feet and blocked a punch sent his way with his weapon.

As Rook and Dionti fought, Gwen managed to crawl over to her cousin and place a careful hand over the injury. Ben hissed out in pain and grabbed it away from the source, only to his more when he touched it as well. She nearly shivered at how abnormally _cold_ he was. From the corner of her eye, she found Kevin appearing in the corner, looking at the fight in shock.

She whistled in his direction, successfully catching his eye. He sprinted towards her only to freeze once he saw Ben. "Woah.. what happened?" He exhaled in disbelief.

Gwen glanced over to the alien battling Rook, who was currently winning. Rook was continuing to deflect and not land a single hit on Dionti, who managed to strike him every time. She shook her head sadly and looked at Kevin desperately. "We need to get out of here. Ben's arm isn't doing too good."

"What about Rook?" Kevin asked. "We can't just leave him here."

She didn't answer him. The ruffian bent down next to her and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to take eye contact with him. "I don't care what you think about Rook. But if I was Ben, I would be pretty mad when I found out that you left him behind. How do you think Ben would react?"

Her eyes clenched shut and she grabbed Ben and threw him into Kevin's arms. "Get out of here now! Take him to a doctor! Someone! I'll get Rook and help him. Just don't come back."

Sensing what may lead into doom, Kevin shook his head. "No, I won't leave you here!"

She hugged him tightly and kissed his lips passionately. "Help my cousin before it's too late."

Kevin only managed to nod before he was pushed towards the entrance. He began to sprint towards help, that would probably be half a mile away. He could only think about his girlfriend, who was probably doing something irrational at the moment. How could she think that she'd be able to take someone on by herself?

Before he knew it, a groan below him shook him out of his thoughts. Ben glanced up at Kevin, his eyes half lidded and his good arm touching his chest. "W-Where's Gwen..? R-Rook."

Kevin shook his head, preventing the tears from leaking out of his eyes. "Back there. I have to get you to help. She told me too."

"No." He managed to whisper, stopping Kevin in his tracks. "You need to bring me back. Please."

"You're in no condition to fight Ben. Listen to your cousin and let me take you to help." Kevin argued.

Ben shook his head and pushed the teen away. "No, I have to help them. I c-can't let Rook get hurt."

"Ben."

"I'm going back. You need to grab Gwen and get her out." Ben ordered softly. "I know you'd rather save her then me. I can save myself."

Kevin glanced at desperate eyes and he sighed. "Fine. But please don't get hurt. I'll never hear the end of it from her."

"Promise dude. Now hurry up and get back. I got a battle to win." He grinned.

* * *

><p>Rook knew he couldn't keep this up for long. The way Dionti managed to deflect every single attack was impressive on his part but it was going to end him soon. He couldn't keep up with the speed that he managed to have and the knifemanship that he possessed.<p>

Gwen was no help either. She managed to deflect some blasts, but even she couldn't land a hit on him. She wasn't able to contain him in a shield for some particular reason, which bizarred her. Even her magic was useless against this guy.

Rook jumped off Gwen's shield and slammed his weapon against Dionti who managed to jump away before it even made contact. He was then slammed into the chest and rammed into Gwen, dissipating her shield from existence.

"Any last words before I destroy you?" Dionti asked politely, with a wicked smile.

Rook only growled at him.

He shrugged and raised his knife. "Too bad you weren't able to do anything with Tennyson. You'll see him eventually."

"Get away from him!" A voice screamed as he was blasted back with crystals.

"Diamonds?" Gwen whispered before her eyes widened. "Ben, get out of here now!"

Diamondhead appeared, rushing towards them and helping them up. "Gwen, listen to me. You need to go now. I can't let you get hurt."

"Neither can I. Ben please, you're already hurt. Don't make this worse." She pleaded before he was kissed gently on the cheek. Kevin surprised her by scooping her off her feet and glanced at Ben.

Ben smiled gratefully and waved goodbye. "I'm sorry but Kevin and your life are more important than mine. Just go. Please."

Kevin nodded, thankful that his best friend would make such a sacrifice. "You better come back in one piece." Ben rolled his eyes and watched as the ruffian rushed outside, back toward the village.

Ben glanced over at him, who smiled lovingly. "I don't know what got the Gwen the idea to sacrifice herself over me. I'd never leave you."

"Neither would I, Ben." Rook agreed and prepared his weapon once more. "Are you ready to take down the villain?"

He grinned. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Really?" Rook paused, suddenly feeling sadden.

Ben rolled his eyes. "It's an expression dude."

"Alright."

Rook was blasted back into the cave, forcing Ben to see that Dionti had gotten to his feet.

"You." His eyes widened and then narrowed. "I hadn't expected you to fight me especially in your condition. You must have a death sentence."

"You must had a death wish if you think you can get away with all of this." Ben growled back, his knuckles clenched white.

He grinned wickedly. "You don't honestly understand why've I kidnapped you. You haven't put the pieces together yet. But you'll find out soon enough. First to take care of your little 'lover' before I take care of you." He started walking towards Rook's unconscious body, which Ben was quick to react.

He blasted the path that Dionti was walking, two inches away from his foot. The alien stopped and glanced over at Ben, with a light shake of his head. "I was going to spare you for a couple minutes but it seems that you want your death sooner than intended."

Ben stood his ground, his hands prepared by his sides. His eyes carefully watched the alien who slowly glanced over at Rook then towards him.

In a second, the alien launched himself towards Ben, who was easily knocked to the ground. Diamonds pierced the cave's floor, preventing him from skidding off the cliff any further. He sighed in relief only to see Dionti ready to fight. He was quick to create a dome around him, preventing his knife from slicing into his diamond body. He rolled to his feet and rushed from the dome, back into the middle of the cave.

Dionti chuckled at Ben's antics and sheathed his knife back into it's holster. "How about we do this the easy way? You give up and I won't have to tear you to pieces."

The teen frowned. "I don't think so."

"Your call." He swiftly maneuvered himself underneath Diamondhead's large body and manage to get to his knees. When he began to turn around, he grinned before striking him in the chest.

Ben was quick enough to glance at his chest, which now held Dionti's thick knife in the location his heart would be. His eyes widened with fear before he could hear the omnitrix's countdown begin before flashing back into his human self. Green eyes dulled as he fell onto his side, the knife clearly embedded within his body.

"I've done it." Dionti grinned and raised his hand in triumphant.

Rook however wasn't pleased in the slightest. He had been awake long enough for the murderer to come between Ben's legs and squarely stab him in the chest. His heart had nearly stopped beating when he had witnessed that moment. He could feel his veins go cold and his brain turn into mush. He.. He must be dreaming.. right?

But no, he was brought into reality once Dionti had picked up Ben and slowly pulled the knife out of his chest. He could see the layers of blood that coated the knife, which sickened him to the point of nearly vomiting. Ben didn't move when he was dropped onto the ground, a lifeless body in it's place.

From that moment, Rook feel something in his body snap. He wasn't sure what exactly was happening but he had heard a pretty good explanation from his parents when he was a child.

He was able to recall a couple days after he had lost his tail, a talk that his father had given him about growing up. He had remembered the serious face his father had made, more serious than any other before. It was about love of course, but for Revonnahganders, it could be a very serious thing. If they had found their true love, they would be forever happy, never to separate. But if they did find them and they died not naturally, it could cause serious harm to the other. They would become insane, returning to their primitive days as uncivilized citizens. That had occurred to many people in the past, the last one being a couple years ago when a Revonnahgander had been attacked and killed by a couple of muriods.

He could feel himself becoming ravenous, his eyes becoming finer and smaller. He could feel his fingers and feet turn into long claws and his mane extend outwards. By the time he had finished, he had reverted to the most dangerous creature on Revonnah, a demented psycho.

He could feel his energized legs launch himself off the ground towards the unexpected alien. Dionti was thrown against the wall, dazed and confused on what had exactly attacked him. When he glanced up, he saw the shape of a Revonnahgander but not exactly. He seemed.. larger than before and he was sporting a full on mane, sharp teeth, and claws. He had read rumors about Revonnahganders turning into such a creature before.. but he hadn't expected it to actually happen. They were like myths, stories.

But at the moment he was at the mercy of one. His knife had skidded across the floor, too far to be able to run and grab it without getting mauled like prey. He could feel it's breath tickling his neck and it's eyes studying him.

"You.. You killed him." It whispered, like it was trying to recall it itself. "You killed my mate."

Dionti had nothing to say. What could he? He could be truthful and say it was for all the money. Or it was the prize of actually telling everyone that he had killed Ben Tennyson. Or it might be the fact that he actually despised the kid for so annoying. Nothing would be able to stop what was coming.

"I'll kill you!" It screeched as it began to pounce on it's prey. Dionti could feel the animal sink it's teeth into his flesh and felt something painful enter them. It could be poison, something that would kill him off slowly, or maybe it was his imagination. But the pain he felt was unbearable. He could feel his body slowly slipping away as he was slammed into the ground. "You are pathetic."

"Rook! Stop!" A voice cried out.

The crazed up Revonnahgander froze at that sound and turned to meet green eyes. And to his astonishment, Ben stood hunched, a hand over the clear wound on his chest and a hand slowly supporting himself against the wall. His eyes were full of worry but clearly in pain as he made his way towards him.

The teen slowly latched onto Rook's shoulders and glanced directly into his eyes. "You aren't a monster, Rook. Please, stop. I know you're still in there. Look at me. I'm fine. Please, just stop."

Rook's narrowed orange eyes blinked at him before slowly returning to their normal shape. His claws slowly retracted back inside his body and his teeth slowly returned back to normal. His mane stood tall and pointed out, proof of what had occurred.

"Rook." Ben sobbed and pulled his arms around his neck. "Thank goodness. I thought I lost you."

The Revonnahgander regained his breathing before smelling the scent of Ben and relaxing. "You.. You are okay? How is that possible?"

Ben smiled softly. "I'm not 'okay'. I.. I'm still in pain Rook... I need a doctor soon. We have to get out of here now though."

Rook's eyes narrowed and glanced over at the huddled up form of Dionti. He looked completely helpless and shook in fear at what he had become. He walked over to the alien and grabbed him by his collar, his eyes dark. "If I ever see you again on my planet, I will kill you. If you try and attack my mate once more, you will suffer for it. Understood?"

Dionti nodded quickly and was soon released onto the ground. He scrambled to his feet and rushed out of the cave, not wanting to meet Rook's eyes.

He smiled before glancing over at Ben, who was beginning to loose consciousness. His eyes were half lidded from pain and he lifted a hand in Rook's direction before collapsing. Rook managed to catch him in time before adjusting his body and rushing out of the cave. His home was far but with the adrenaline in his veins, he was sure to arrive there in minutes.

On the way, he could feel how cold Ben as becoming. His eyes were almost closed and Ben managed to place a hand on Rook's chest. "..R-Rook.. thanks for saving m-me."

Rook nodded before looking back up. "No problem Ben. Just stay with me. We are almost there."

Ben's lips pinched in a pained expression before falling. "That's.. just it. I don't t-think.. I'll ma-" His head fell back as Rook skid to a stop. He glanced down at him with horror filled eyes. He tapped him with a finger and watched as Ben remained still. He put his ear against his chest only to freeze in place. There wasn't a heartbeat.

Ben _wasn't_ responding.

Ben _wasn't_ moving.

Ben _wasn't breathing_.

Rook had nearly screamed on the spot when he realized he was wasting time. He had to get home now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Gwen had reached Rook's home, she was beyond furious. How could her cousin just take on someone when he was already injured? It was maddening to think that she may not see her cousin at all and if she did, it may be in pieces. She couldn't even land a hit on him.

She was especially mad at Kevin. How could just let Ben do whatever he wanted? Didn't he have some sense?

"I can't believe you did what he said." Gwen seethed.

Kevin cross his arms and glanced at the mountain they had fought at. "I'm sorry. As much as I love Ben as a friend, I couldn't lose you as well. I... I had to go back. To know that you were safe."

"Ben could be dead because of you!" She argued, slamming her fist against the table. "He could be dead and I'd never see my cousin again. And Rook could be dead too! Imagine what his family's going to think."

"I'm sorry Gwen. I really am." He admitted reluctantly. "I just worried about you more than Ben. He wasn't my main concern. And if he wants to die along with Rook, then I'll do just as he asked."

Rook Bralla appeared through the doors, glancing around with concern. She looked at the two and frowned. "Have you two seen Blonko yet? I have been looking for that boy all day."

Gwen sighed and glanced over at Kevin. "Rook may not come back. I-"

"Is it about that fight we had this morning. I knew Da was going to far with all the orders. Blonko cannot be perfect, nobody can." She rubbed her head. "But do you happen to know of his whereabouts?"

Just then two figures came through the door, one panting out of breath. Rook's eyes were wide with pure panic as he glanced over at Ben with concern. "Help! Ben! Ben needs a doctor immediately!"

Gwen rushed over to her cousin, only to see him worse for ware. He looked awful; from his skin color to the unnatural amount of blood in his midsection. Even through the black shirt he wore, he should see how sticky the blood was. She felt cold, as if all the blood inside her froze. How was she going to explain this to everyone on earth? Her family? Ben's family? Grandpa?

She shook her head and nearly sobbed. "What do we do? Is there a doctor?"

Rook Bralla looked sad as she walked up to her son. The state her son was in proved what she had thought was imaginative. She had heard stories but had never actually seen a Revonnahgander reverting to it's purest state. Rage and aggression were the prime factors. She could tell from his hair, his small eyes and the way he seemed abnormally large frightened her. But the way he carried Ben in here was more scary. She had never seen her son that.. afraid.. not when he was faced up against muriods when he was a child, not when he was nearly killed in a small planetary invasion as a teen. Her son wasn't a person to get scared.

Ben looked plain horrible.

And yet.. it felt like her duty to help her son in this time of need. She knew Rook Da would probably become furious at her but.. he wasn't here at the moment and she was.

"Blonko, put Ben in my room. I.. I will do what I can to assist him." She frowned. "I promise to do the best I am able to son."

Rook nodded and hurried to his parents' room, quickly setting Ben down on the soft bed. He carefully placed a pillow underneath him and looked at him with deep sorrow.

Rook Bralla sighed and waved her son away. "Leave now. I need to work in peace if I am to help him. Give me time."

He nodded and hesitantly walked out, his eyes never leaving Ben's form. When he walked back into the hallway, Gwen and Kevin were staring at him with concern. Gwen was obviously more worried for her cousin's safety and jumped into his face. "What happened to him?"

He looked away. "Ben.. he honorably tried to sacrifice himself in my place. He managed to land a hit against him but was stabbed later in the chest by his knife. I.. reverted to my Revonnahgander instincts and attacked Dionti until I saw that Ben was alive. He managed to run away but he swore he would never attack us again. Then I brought Ben here as soon I as I was able too."

Gwen opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it realizing that it was hopeless. Ben did in fact love him and him the same. She knew she wasn't the person to try and separate someone but she knew those two would be hard to come between. She decided to smile at Rook. "Maybe you are a good person to date my cousin. I was trying to keep you both away since it would end up hurting you in the end, but maybe you are perfect together. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry."

Kevin smirked and crossed his arms. "I knew it. I was right and you were wrong." He chuckled which earned a hard punch in his direction. He whined and quieted down.

The trio stood around the hallway, waiting for Rook's mother to come out and announce what would happen to Ben. Gwen had returned to being fidgety beside Kevin, who patted her for reassurance. Rook had resorted to breathing harshly every second that went by, knowing Ben could either be alive or dead.

And then slowly a door opened, revealed a very tired looking Rook Bralla. She wiped her forehead before smiling softly at her son. "Why are you looking awful my son? Your love will be fine."

Rook's ears perked up as he shot his eyes at his mother. "Honestly? You swear?"

She chuckled. "Of course Blonko. Mr. Tennyson is fine. The cut managed to miss his heart by a couple inches thankfully. He lost alot of blood but to our luck, Amber Ogia helps increase blood in any body. But his arm is severely broken. I was not able to fix that part of his injury. I suggest that you contact the Plumbers to assist with that as soon as possible."

He sighed in relief and left his body relax. "Thank you."

Gwen hugged her boyfriend in celebration at the news. She nearly jumped in place and kissed him right on the lips. "That's gonna be the last kiss you get from me in a while." Kevin whined at that.

"Would you like to see him? I have given him alot of medication so it numbs the pain slightly." Bralla informed, pushing the door open.

Rook glanced over at Ben's cousin, who nodded and urged him to see him first. She had a very important call to make to the Plumbers regarding her cousin's other medical problem. He slowly nodded and got to his feet, walking after his mother.

Thankfully his mother was telling the truth. Ben looked nearly the same as before the incident.. almost. His arm was still in terrible condition. He was slightly pale but managed to regain his pale complexion. His body looked sweaty but his shirt had been taken off and swapped with heavy bandages. The lower half of his body was covered by the white blankets his parents used for when one of them was sick. He felt slightly dizzy at the sight but thankfully didn't sway to catch his mother's attention.

She sighed. "I am sorry this is as much as I could do. I tried my best Blonko." Rook didn't answer her, his eyes glued to Ben's face. His fingers sneaked up to grab Ben's limp hand and cradle it gently. Sensing the tension surrounding her son, she walked beside Ben and pushed back his bangs. "I am proud of you Blonko. Your father maybe stubborn at times but deep down he is proud of you. We are proud for all you have done for Revonnah. I do not regret you inviting these strangers to our planet, since I knew it was for the best. Without them, you would have never found our Hearts Flame."

Rook glanced over at his mother with a blank expression. He then smiled and glanced down at Ben once more. "I am also happy for calling for Ben Tennyson's assistance. I am just extremely lucky that his cousin managed to convince him to come here."

Bralla kissed her son's cheek. "I am proud of you and will accept you for anything you do. You are my son and a Revonnahgander. We cannot always follow tradition but tradition will follow us."

"Thank you mother. I.. I will try to do my best."

* * *

><p>Gwen had contacted the Plumbers at the time she had received the information of Ben's condition and they had been here within hours. They had scanned Ben internally before assuming the worst and ordering the crew to take him onto the ship.<p>

Rook had been devastated to realize that Ben would be leaving.. and for good. He could already feel loneliness overtaking his heart as the thought about losing the only person he ever loved.

But to his and everyone's surprise, Ben had woken up once the medics had ordered him on the ship. He had looked at everyone hazily before spotting Rook in the crowd of people around. He stretched out his good hand to his direction and Rook rushed to his side in seconds. Fingers met skin as the Revonnahgander cupped his lover's hand gently. Ben smiled weakly and somehow managed to sit up, grabbing Rook's face and landing a passionate kiss on his lips.

Before Ben would have thought to hear comments about them dating but not once did he hear anything. It's not like he cared anymore.. it's not like he would see Rook again after he left Revonnah forever.

His eyes fluttered open before he dropped back onto the bed with weak energy. His eyes were half lidded from exhaustion and he felt sleep nearly overtake him. Rook glanced down at Ben with worry before Ben managed to mouth one last thing before he lost consciousness. 'I love you'.

And at that moment, Rook felt like that completed his heart. He forced himself not to sob once they boarded him on the ship. He gripped his clothes tightly when the ship lifted itself from the ground and left his planet's atmosphere. But he didn't shed one tear, not because he didn't care about Ben, but if he did, he knew he'd never stop.

And when he had returned to his room he found one last article of Ben's that had been left forgotten. His signature green leather jacket was thrown on his bed, covered in dirt and blood.

And that's how he spent the night, curled up with Ben's jacket, softly crying to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Ben had woken up, he had felt so numb and groggy. His eyes were blurred and the light was sensitive to his eyes. He could hear things distantly and he turned his head to face it. In a second, colors crowded his vision as he squinted to regain focus.<p>

Once his vision was able to focus a little, he could tell by the faces that it was Gwen, Kevin, and Grandpa Max surrounding his bed. They had a look of relief on each of their faces with a hint of worry.

"Are you alright?" Gwen's voice echoed in his ear.

Ben blinked as a response.

"The doctors said you'd be fine, Ben. You're at the Plumber medical bay at the moment. Your parents are coming soon to visit you." Max added, rubbing his grandson's scalp.

Kevin frowned and looked up. "Why isn't he responding?"

She looked at him stupidly. "Because he's still on all that medication. He probably can't even hear us."

"No, he can hear us." The elder interrupted, his eyes still on Ben. "I can tell. He's probably just a little confused now."

Ben glanced down at his omnitrix arm, which was covered in thick bandages. His eyes then slowly made their way towards Max, who caught what he was looking at.

"You arm's fine. And the omnitrix is fine too. Azmuth was here earlier to check it out. You're perfectly safe. It maybe a couple weeks before you're completely good to start missions again." Max chuckled. "Gwen and Kevin got it covered. You just need to focus on healing up."

The teen didn't answer as he slumped back onto the bed once again.

The elder sighed as he glanced over at them. "Something's wrong with him? What happened on Revonnah that you haven't told me yet?"

Gwen eyed Ben. "He met someone grandpa. They both fell in love but they can't be together. It.. It's just not possible for who Ben loves."

"Who's the lucky gal then? I'm sure we can do something." Max assured with a light in his eyes. Who knew his grandson would fall in love with another species just as he did!

"Guy. You know that Plumber that radioed us to help him?" Max's smile dropped. "He fell in love with Rook Blonko. They.. they only knew each other for a couple days but they instantly connected. I tried to warn Ben, tried to stop him before he got too attached but it didn't work. I read that Revonnahganders don't leave their planet, unless absolute necessary. Rook left cause he got an offer from the Plumbers but then was stationed back on Revonnah. Rook doesn't have another valid excuse to leave again."

He sighed. "I see.. I don't blame you Gwen. You did the best you can do.. Let's just hope this will be something Ben can surpass in the future."

"I don't think he'll ever forget about this, grandpa."

* * *

><p>It had been a 6 weeks since Ben was taken from Revonnah and was sent back to earth in wary condition. Gwen had hoped that maybe Ben would think this was a dream but as soon as he woke up, he had fallen into a depression. His eyes were dead and dull, his cheerful personality had gone grey and his motivation had vanished. Though he had healed quickly due to his alien bloodline, he was still sore and fragile from the incident.<p>

When Ben had gotten the talk that he was released from the hospital, his family had cheered but he hadn't. He just shrugged it off and muttered a thanks before slowly walking out and leaving. He was still forced to come to daily checkups, just to make sure that his bones and body were healing alright.

He had accompanied Gwen and Kevin on missions, which were completely silent. Kevin was nervous enough not to start a conversation, while Gwen had watched him with careful eyes. And when they had joined the fight between villains, Ben stayed in the car watching the action.

After a couple days of the same repeat, Gwen began to get anxious. This shouldn't be her cousin! He should be loud, annoying and heroic. But here he was, the complete opposite of what she remembered. She had nearly forgotten how he used to smile and laugh until she glanced at the small photo she had on her nightstand of the three of them. She wished she could see his smile once more.

Kevin however, expected this much from Ben. How would they feel if they lost the first real crush they ever have? He would be depressed too if he ever lost Gwen. He knew trying to cheer him up about this was criminal, since it'd be like trying to forget him. Rook was a pretty cool guy during those couple of days and he was happy that Ben managed to fine a good person to take care of him.. even if it was for a short while.

The following day, it was the same procedure. Max would ask to see Gwen, Kevin, and Ben in the mornings, to fill them in on what's new. After he had informed them, Ben turned to leave to Kevin's car before a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

His eyes glanced over a his grandpa with blank expression, his form hunched.

"Wait a second Ben. I want to tell you something really important about your new status." He smiled before ruffling his grandson's hair.

"What is i-"

"I have missed you dearly Ben."

Ben froze in place and slowly turned around, not daring it to be true. His eyes lit up when he saw him and he nearly squealed and sobbed at the same time. His brain became a fuzz but he was still conscious enough to rush into his arms before jumping onto him and hugging him hard.

"Rook! I missed you so much." Ben wailed, digging his face into the Revonnahgander's neck.

And in fact it was Rook. He looked mostly the same with a new suit replacing his old attire from Revonnah. His new suit was blue and black in color, to slightly meeting his skin color. It clung tightly to his body and he had a new looking weapon on his shoulder, which looked similar to his suit.

Rook gently stroked the back of Ben's hair and whispered in his ear something softly. Ben grinned and embraced him tighter.

Gwen glanced over at Max with confusion but happiness at how happy her cousin was. "How.. How is he here? I thought they were forbidden to leave!"

"Funny thing about Magisters. We can just about do anything." Grandpa Max chuckled. "Turns out he was one of the best recruits in the Plumbers Academy and I was able to promote him with ease. Persuading his parents to leaving was difficult but he was able to leave and come here on my orders."

"Grandpa!" Ben yelled out, interrupting them. He was on the ground, his hand intertwined with Rook's. "You planned this didn't you?"

Max nodded. "I couldn't bare to see you in that depression of yours. From Day 1, I've researched Rook and was able to find him and promote him. It wasn't easily but I managed to pull Rook from Revonnah and bring him here." He glanced at Rook with fake anger. "And I thought I told you to wait for your cue. And as for Ben. I decided to change something about your partnership."

"Partnership?" The teen cocked his head.

"Yes. I've decided to make Rook your official partner. That way he can look out for you and work with you. Win-Win." He finished.

"Thank you Grandpa!" Ben sobbed as he hugged him tight before rushing back to Rook. "We're going to be partners! Can you believe it!?"

"I cannot wait to begin our partnership, partner." Rook grinned back before kissing him. Ben returned it equally and grabbed his hand, pulling him out.

"C'mon, you've gotta meet my parents. And we've gotta watch all the Sumo Slammer movies I have. Oh! And we have to especially take you to Mr. Smoothy's! You're gonna love staying here on earth!" Ben grinned before dragging him out. Rook rolled his eyes and waved goodbye to the three of them before following after him.

Kevin smiled and nodded. "Good plan old man. It was pretty long one but good job. At least he's happy again."

"You said it Kevin. Now it's just the problem of them not doing anything regrettable in the future. But it's good to see Ben back to normal." Gwen agreed.

"As normal as he ever is."

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! This was pretty fun to write so yeah. Thanks for all the support on this story! I'm working on some short drabbles too, which will be included in this story.<strong>

**~Tortoro15**


End file.
